Albus Potter and the Hogwarts' Blazon
by Aleli1996
Summary: Something's wrong in Hogwarts, and it's up to Albus and his friends to solve the mystery and save the school.
1. The Hogwarts Express

So... Hi guys. I'm brand new in here, so, aaaaah! Please I need to know your opinion, if you like it if you hate it, and whatever, so please review!

And, of course, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

1. The Hogwarts Express

When Albus couldn't find his father in the crowded station anymore, he decided to look for a place to sit. He walked through the long corridor of Hogwarts Express, looking inside all the cabins, grateful that his cousin, Rose, was with him. Both of them seemed relieved to find the cabin where the twins Lovegood had chosen. James almost passed straight by them, but Lorcan, or Lyssander, as they never knew which was which (identical twins are a problem) got to his feet and called him aloud.

The twins had both the same blond hair, just like their mother, and brown eyes. They were too tall for that age, and were always toguether. They didn't look nervous at all. On the contrary, Lyssander was pretty excited, as he couldn't keep still for a second, and Lorcan was just relaxed, oblivious to everything around him. Once everybody were in the cabin, James said:

"Well, now that you're delivered, happy and with your little friends, I'm going, and you can tell mom I took care of you properly, just like she asked me to. Because I did. Properly. Exactly as she asked me to." He squinted, as if he was charging them to contradict him. And then he rushed away, saying ''bye, I have important stuff to do.''

"Important stuff?" said one of the twins, looking at Albus, asking for explanation.

''Just stuff that he thinks that are important'' answered him, mockery in his tone, ''he actually doesn't do anything useful.''

Albus had a seat and looked outside.

Rose was placing her bags in the luggage comparment. The twins were doing the same when someone opened up the cabin's curtain. It was a thin boy, as tall as Albus, with blond - or was it light brown - hair. He looked at everybody inside the cabin with his green eyes and said, shyly: ''May I join you? The rest of the train is full.''

''Sure'' answered Rose, ''you can sit over there'' and pointed at the empty sit in front of her.

''My name is Scorpius Malfoy. What is your name?''

''I am Lysander and this is Lorcan Lovegood''

''I am Albus Potter'' they all introduced themselves ''and she is Rose Weasley. Is this your first year?''

''Yes'' answered him ''I'm eleven. Your first year too?''

''Aham, except for my brother James'' said Albus, proudly ''he is on his second year''

They remained in silence for a while, for they were too nervous to talk at that point.

''So...'' Lorcan said, ''how do you think it will be when we get there? What House do you want to be in?'' he took back his bag, problably looking for his new edition of The Quibbler, or whatever, Albus did not pay much atention. He was startled by his questions. What House would he be in, after all? It is true that his father told him he could choose in the end if he wanted to, but... What if things have changed, and he was no longer allowed to do that? What if he is sorted to stay at Slytherin? Or worse: what if Rose and him are sorted to stay in different Houses? She was the only person he really knew there.

''Ah, I don't really know what House in going to be in... but I would like to go to Gryffindor, the House of the courageous students!'' muttered Rose, all of a sudden looking excited ''I know that Hogwarts' roof is enchanted to show the sky above, and also there is a big saloon where all the students eat together, called Great Hall. There's the Quiddich coup between the Houses, which seemed to be really dangerous...''

''How do you know all of those things?'' asked Scorpius ''My dad would not tell anything about the school, he told I would have to see it for myself!''

''My mom made me read Hogwarts, A History'' explained the girl '' it is a nice book.''

''Never mind'' said Lorcan ''It does not matter if it is dangerous, Quiddich is the best game ever!''

''I know, I know, but you can't play it now anyway'' started Rose.

''Aham, the first year is not allowed to have broomsticks!'' added Albus, but right after he said that, he realized he had pissed Lorcan off ''but never mind.''

''Yeah, never mind'' agreed Rose ''What Houses are you going to be in?''

''I don't know, for me all the Houses would be the same, as I will have to study anyway'' said Lysander. Rose sighed, and you could clearly see she did not agree with him.

''Aham I don't really know, too'' said Scorpius.

''Join the team'' said Lorcan.

''How do you think the teachers are going to be like?''

''Oh, I know one of them, Professor Longbottom, herbology professor. He is a big friend os my father's'' said Albus.

''He is friend of my mother, too'' said Lysander.

''Hey, Albus, wait a minute'' Lorcan seemed to have realized something ''where's your owl?''

''The owls are kept in a different part of the train'' explained Rose, before Albus could say anything.

''Do you kids want something from the car?'' a fat, old man offered, pulling a car full os candies. He had a long bear, and hardly any hair. Ron, Albus' uncle, had told him everything about that special car: the cakes, the chocolates, the gums... Albus remembered that, at home, he used to collect all those candies and put them in a bottle, and them he would eat them one by one. He would never get tired of them.

He did not have much money, but with everubody's money together, they could buy what they wanted. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (Scorpius ate a fingernail flavor and almost was sick), Pumpkin Pasties and, of course, Cauldron Cakes.

They bought a little of each candy, except the Chocolate Frog, wich they bought a buch, as there was too many repeated cards. The cards always showed the same wizards - either Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. Both wizards' cards got Albus a little embarassed, as people would make him questions he did not even know the answers.

''So, which card have you got?'' asked Lorcan to Scorpius, who turned to see his card and read the text behind the famous wizard's picture, and said:

''Alastor Moody''

''I think I've heard this name before'' said Rose.

''I've already got his card'' said Lysander.

Albus could not tell how long it took, but the rest of the trip moved on peacefully, agreeable and full of laughter. Despite the nervousism he felt during the time he had between leaving his father in King's Cross and arriving at Hogwarts to the selection that would change his next seven years, he was having a good time. He forgot a whiole about Slytherin, Hogwarts, and everything...

They talked about almost everything - everything except about Houses, because Rose had realised Albus was not comfortable with that subject, and neither was she - the teachers, the castle, Quiddich, the Great Hall... They also talked about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and later on took out their wands to compare them. From their cabins, they could also hear people talking in other parts of the train, about their vacation or their earlier years in Hogwarts, and monitors walking through the corridors checking if everything was running ok.

The day passed by and it was dark outside. The lights had been turned on in the train, and the excitement was in the air. Everybody had stopped talking and they were just waiting when James arrived.

"Bloody hell! You're still there, without your uniform? What are you thinking, you'll be selected to your Houses in muggle cloths? Filch would kill you if you tried to!" James was clearly stressed.

"Ouch, James, don't be so rude!" Rose screamed back, angrily, taking her bags to get her cloths "go back to your important stuff, we'll be ready right straight.'' James did not even answer, he turned and walked away.

"This is Albus' brother, James" explained Lorcan to Scoupius, looking for his cloths "cute, right?"

* * *

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade's station, everybody had already got dressed and were ready. They could see the castle from there, and it was huge, with towers and more towers, black in the dark, big doors and long windows...

They went out of the train with James (he had promised to auntie Mione he would do that, so the kids would not get lost, which they knew was almost impossible, and so did James, as he went grunting all the way out). James left them alone when he heard a tall, bearded and kind of dirty man call them. Albus recognised Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Over here!"

"It's us, Albus, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander, come on guys!" said Scorpius. They could see in his face he was more excited than ever, and maybe a little nervous.

"Helo, Hagrid" said Albus.

"Ah, Albus, Rose, hello! Lorcan, Lysander, or Lysander, Lorcan, whatever!" he did not know whose hand he was squeezing "yeh are already on the firs' year! It seems it was yesterday yer dad crossed the river on a boat! Get in, get in! Hey, yeh, d'yeh want'o fall in river? I said no running!"

Just then Albus understood: they were in the beginning of a lake, darker than the night sky. The only thing he could see in the lake was the moon's reflection, but Albus felt that there must be something else. Or maybe not... They would not allow students to cross the lake if there was a...huh, a monster in it, would they? They were getting in the boat, when Hagrid said, a bit to loudly "no more'n four in a boat!"

So the twins left to a boat in their left, with two more students. The rest of them got in the boat, but just when Scorpius was going to get in, Rose screamed:

"WOW, Scorpius, what are you thinking? Do you want to drown us all in the lake, now? Be more careful, if you don't want to get all wet!"

"Hey, Rose, easy! Relax, it's just a lake." said Lorcan.

It was hard to believe, but for Rose's sake, the trip across the lake was quiet and fast. Rose was really nervous, but now it was for the lake, not because of the selection. Minutes later they were all at the other side, and when the boat stopped, Rose jumped out of it saying something like "hallelujah!"

"It was not that bad, I quite enjoyed it" said Lysander. She looked angrily at him, and he realized it was not time to let her upset.

Hagrid indicated them to make a line in pairs, organised. They followed him to the castle's door. It was the most fascinating place Albus had ever seen in his life. There were so many new stuff he did not even know where to look at. The other students must have been as surprised as he was, because they could not stop looking aroud, too.

"So, it's time" said Hagrid, opening the doors. They entered the castle, making their way to the place where they were going to be selected to a House. Questions filled up Albus mind. What if he was selected to a different House than the others? The chance they were going to the same House was very small. What if he is sorted to Slitheryn? Would it be like his father, Harry Potter, had told him? Could he choose his House?

The students made a line, and went in front of all the others students waiting in the Great Hall. Albus looked at Scorpius, who smiled for him. He probably was not as nervous as Albus at this time.

* * *

And that's the first chapter, please let me know your opinion!


	2. The Great Hall

So, this is the second chapter... Please read and let me know your opinion

* * *

2. The Great Hall

After three seconds of silence, the Great Hall burst into applause, and for he did not want to be alone, Albus joined them. Rose would not stop applauding; she looked as excited as ever. Lysander looked at Albus and said:

"Man, this is so cool!"

Professor Flitwick asked for silence "Very well, let's get started. As soon as you hear your name, sit in the stool and wait for the Hat's decision" he scratched his throat "Joseph Abble!"

A tall, blond boy walked forward the stool, shivering. He seated on the stool and dressed the Hat, which was bigger than his head, sinking and hiding his eyes. There was a moment of silence, where everybody in the Great Hall waited anxiously. And then, all of a sudden, they heard the Hat scream.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables burst into applause. Hats, normal ones, of course, were thrown up high, and Joseph walked fleet-footed to Hufflepuff's table. Albus noticed he seemed happy... maybe he was sorted for the House he wanted to be in. When the celebration was over, Flitwick scratched his throat again.

"Tinny Barkes!"

And the Hat screamed "RAVENCLAW!" making the other table applause and scream even louder.

"Walter Bill"

"GRYFFINDOR!" and the boy rushed to Gryffindor's table, which was celebrating as well.

"Kris Chase!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carter Collins!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dianna Dick!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Andrew Finn!"

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the Hat and a small boy, with curly, black, hair walked through the Great Hall, looking quite happy. He probably didn't know what Albus knew about Slytherin. Albus noticed he had seemed quite confident when he dressed the Hat on.

"David Fall!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat sorted Felix and Monica to Slytherin. Justin was sorted to Ravenclaw. Natali and Barbara to Gryffindor. Giullia, John and Jessica to Ravenclaw. Anna, Lucas and Randy to Hufflepuff.

"Elly Jackson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And then...

"Lorcan Lovegood!"

Lorcan jumped out of his place and quickly walked over the Hat. He seated down and heard, scared a voice in his head.

"Hmmm, exactly as your mother, I would say... Smart, yes you are, and a little... ah, peculiar. RAVENCLAW!"

"Lorcan heard the Hat saying the last word louder, so everybody in the Hall could hear and ran right straight to Ravenclaw's table, which already was celebrating. He turned around and smiled for Lysander, who was just waiting his turn.

"Lysander Lovegood!" said Flitwick.

The other twin walked to the place his brother had just been, and seated on the stool. He closed his eyes, waiting for the Hat to make his decision.

"Oh, there are two! I had no idea! You're twins, yes you are, but you're different. But you definitely have what Ravenclaw needs. RAVENCLAW!"

Lysander opened his eyes and jumped off of the stool, running as fast as he could over to Ravenclaw's table. Lorcan greeted him with a weird and complicated dep... Probably twin stuff.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

The boy walked forward the stool. He did not look around, quickly sitting on the stool in the centre of the Hall. He took the Hat and put it in his head.

"Finally! I was waiting the day I would see a Malfoy again" said the Hat. Malfoy gulped. The Hat continued "I can see bravery... You want to prove yourself but still you are humble... I see that in you. Humility. You would fit very well in every House, I believe. Well, let's honor your family, shall we? SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius' eyes widened and he smiled. Albus and Rose smiled back, tough they were worried about their own fate. If Malfoy had been sorted to Slytherin, what would stop them to be sorted too?

The Hat continued.

"Donna Newcastle!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Carla Monroe!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas O'Donnell!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Albus Potter!"

The Hall plunged into a deeper silence, if that was even possible. No one would move. No one would even blink. Albus would say they were not even breathing, but that was too much. He hesitated, taking longer to realize he was supposed to take the Hat. He slowly started his way to the stool. In the tables, people would whisper to each other "it's him, it's Potter! Yes, the one from Harry Potter!" or "it's James brother, you fool!"

Albus did not try to recognize who was saying that things. He did not look around, up or down, just forward, at the Hat he was about to put in his head. His hands were shivering, he noticed. He was startled by the Hat's voice.

"Potter. Interesting. You're not like your brother... I would risk saying you got much from the Weasley girl's personality, but anyway..."

What was that supposed to mean? All he wanted to know was which House he was going to be in! And if that House would be Slytherin. He could not hold himself. He did exactly as his father had told him and thought "not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin…"

"Not Slytherin, eh? I have heard that before. I don't think you would be good for Slytherin. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was taken off of Albus head and he sighed in relief. He saw James, Lorcan and Lysander smiling at him, and when he looked for Rose, he saw she was smiling, too. He walked forward his table and greeted some students close to him. Everybody in Gryffindor's table was jumping, screaming and smiling at him and a black-haired boy, with dark skin and a big nose called him from where he was seating.

"Albus!" said the boy, greeting him with a handshake "Fillip Minott, Gryfindor's prefect. Welcome!"

"Ahn, hi" returned Albus, a little uncomfortable. He sat, looking around only to find James stare, from where he was on the other side of the table, very far, and he was smiling, which, for Albus, was a good sign. He was proud.

Melissa was greeted with applause from Slytherin' table, Melvin and Olivia, from Hufflepuff's. Albus knew what was about to come.

"Rose Weasley"

Once again, the Hall got oddly silent. Some people would whisper inaudible things, but most of them in the hall were very quiet. Rose slowly walked, clumsily, over the Hat and seated on the stool. The Sorting Hat ruined her perfectly ponytailed hair when Flitwick placed it over her head, making it sink and hide her eyes.

"Weasley!" she heard the Hat laughing "oh, I was wondering how long I would have to wait before I could see another Weasley... I still know what to do with you, you know, girl... GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Hat.

Everybody in the table was celebrating and Albus was really happy as well, because at least he and his cousin would be able to be together.

Well, he wasn't really expecting Lorcan and Lysander to be in Gryffindor, they were good for Ravenclaw, but he had hopes in Scorpius. They were getting along so well in the train.

Afterwards, when all the students had been sorted to their respective Houses, Flitwick said something about having dinner, and was taking away the Sorting Hat and the stool, but Albus wasn't paying much attention because of what happened when he was in the middle of his speech. The doors of the Great Hall opened, and from outside, about twenty ghosts and also small creatures (which Albus recognized as being house elves) streamed through the Hall. Albus was startled by that, it happened too fast, he wasn't expecting it; he had never seen a ghost before.

They were talking to each other; the ghosts, walking through the tables and making Albus wonder why they had been waiting until the doors to be opened to enter the place, for they obviously did not need to open doors to get in a closed room. Four of them stepped to a different table. To Gryffindor's table, came a curly haired ghost, sporting tights, as well as a tunic. In his head a plumed hat and a mustache. Smiling and talking to students here and there, he wafted through the whole table, being watched by the stunned new students, except for Albus and Rose, for they were talking to one of the house elves.

"Hello," said the elf, bringing roast beef and baked chicken "Welcome to Hogwarts! Tinny loves Hogwarts, and Tinny assures you, you'll have a great time in here!

"Hello, Tinny", said Rose, taking a roast beef, "my name is Rose Weasley, and this is Albus Potter.

"Hello, Mr. Albus and Ms. Rose!" she greeted them and then left, to serve the other students and talk to them about Hogwarts and her colorful socks. Right behind her, they saw Gryffindor's ghost. He seemed to be a little sad, but Albus remembered James telling him he would always be sad when he saw food.

"Welcome, my dears!" said him, "I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, always by your side.

"Guys, he's Nearly Headless Nick!" Yelled James.

"Well, yes I'm also known as Nearly Headless Nick" continued the ghost, obviously uncomfortable, as he tried to quickly finish his annual speech "I hope you're happy to be joining Gryffindor, and have a good dinner".

Nick continued to greet the others. Soon they moved to the deserts, still even more delicious. Lots of ice creams, cakes of different flavors, candies, fruits, jellies, pudding...

"This looks delicious!"

"I know, and it is!"

They talked about everything. As he ate, Albus met the other students, like Kris and Anna. They also talked to Rose and heard what the others had to say about themselves and about their expectancies about Hogwarts.

"My father told me that History of Magic is really boring" said Kris, a thin, brown-haired boy, with blue, beautiful eyes "my mom said it's not true, but I don't believe her, I have never liked any history".

"Indeed, Professor Binns seems to be a really boring man"

They also chatted about Quiddich.

"But if you're a good player, maybe you have a chance to play, I knew Harry Potter had his" said a ponytailed girl, to a green eyed boy.

Albus winced. What if he's to be compared to his father? What if those people in the school were expecting him to be even better than the great Harry Potter? Albus could never be better than him, but he had already gotten there, right? He was in Hogwarts, the place he had been dreaming about his whole life, and nothing would put him down now.

When everybody had finished eating, the elves came back and collated everything from the tables. The students had a few more minutes before Minerva McGonagal stand up, staring everybody from the table she was placed.

"Very well, now that we have already eaten, I will, naturally, give you some notices. The new students must be aware that the forest of the ground is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, warns all the students, as he does every year, that you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors during the break between classes. Please be careful in the corridors, stairs and doors of the school, they are a little stubborn this year." everybody laughed at that, obviously not taking the principal's words seriously.

She continued, "And I own you an explanation. Our elves have gently agreed in helping us bringing the food by themselves, due to an unsolved problem in the kitchen. It is not a big deal and it is always good to have some change. We must be grateful for their help. And now is time to go. Out!"

The students stood up and shoved themselves out of the Great Hall. The first years got together around the current prefect of Gryffindor, Fillip, that guided them through the castle. When they left the Great Hall, they saw people in all the portraits staring at them, some even glaring, maybe because they were doing too much noise, and also greeting them with a handed bye bye.

Every once in awhile, Fillip would take something out of his pocket. It looked like a muggle clock, that aunt Hermione would keep and say it belonged to her father, with a small chain coming out of it. Fillip would take it in his hands and raise it up, as if it was a glass and he was toasting someone. He would move it like he was making signs to a person far away from him, until the curious device beep and then he would put it back in his pocket.

When he did it for the third time, he explained "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" he said "sometimes they can be pretty annoying, especially when they are in the Poltergeist hands, Peeves, but they are very useful sometimes, too. These in my pocket were made especially for Hogwarts. They track, uh, inconveniences. Like broken steps in a stair, fake doors, hidden traps, these things. Ah, here we are"

And, in the end of the corridor, there was a portrait of a fat lady, sporting pink.

"Password?" She demanded.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans" answered Fillip.

The lady nodded and the portrait spun, revealing a circle shaped passage in the wall. All of them got inside and the portrait rolled back to its place.

Fillip showed the girls the door of their dormitory and, to the boys, theirs, in the top of the spiral staircases, which made it obvious that they were in one of the towers. They finally found their beds, waiting for them. Their stuff had already been brought to the room. Albus was with another four boys, called Walter, Kris, David and Leo.

They all put their pajamas and, after introducing themselves, they went to bed, too tired to say anything else, and we're sleeping in minutes.


	3. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

3. The First Day

In the following morning, the house elves served breakfast just as they had done the day before.

The five boys woke up very early, anxious about their first day of class in Hogwarts. With an uncommon disposition on a Monday, Albus got dressed and headed downstairs, sitting on one of the squashy armchairs, taking a good look at the place he was going to live in most part of the year.

It was a very comfortable place, a circular room, for it was one of the towers of the huge castle and full of those armchairs Albus was sitting on, study tables and portraits. There was a fireplace, and though there was no fire in the morning, but at night the students would find it very warm and cozy. From where he was, Albus could see the rear of the portrait of the fat lady, and he remembered the password, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. He could not forget it.

After a few minutes, he saw the other first years coming entering the Common Room, and among them, Rose. She was looking around, as if she was searching for something, and when she saw him, she smiled and approached.

"Hi! Ah, is it not great, we're finally here! I can't believe it!"

"I know" answered Albus, interrupting her before she could start talking endlessly as she always does when she's excited. His new roommates approached, and Albus promptly introduced them "Leo, David, Walter, Kris, this is Rose, Rose, these are those I just mentioned. Now let's eat, I'm hungry"

The boys greeted Rose and rushed to the fat lady's portrait, Rose and Albus right behind them.

* * *

Hogwarts was nothing like anyone could ever imagine, and much less explain.

All the corridors were long and covered up with lots and lots of portraits of notable wizards, smiling at them as they passed over each portrait. There were some doors that would only open if they were politely asked for, and other required the national anthem to open. There were some fake doors, mere drawings on the walls.

The school was so large and so easy to get lost in the long corridors and big chambers, that the students had a ten minute break between all the classes so they could get to their classrooms in time. Nevertheless, Albus felt like it was not enough.

The staircases were all a different story. They had their own working hours, at morning they took students to a different floor than at night. They would change their direction all the time, not caring if there were belated students, rushing to their classrooms and having their way completely blocked. Some steps were broken and the students had to jump them to avoid being stuck.

There were also the ghosts. They loved to talk to the students, and, despite the fact that Hogwarts seemed to be in constant change, they would always know where everything was, being of great help for the lost students. They were funny and loved to tell people their stories, from the time they were still alive. They were always kind to the students, especially with the students of their own Houses.

Outside, the Forbidden Forest's end could not be seem by one's eyes all the way from the castle, and, in the other side of the property, Albus could see the lake where the Giant Squid lived, according to James. Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow were placed close to the Forest's entrance. To see the small hut through the thick windows of the castle made both Albus and Rose remember they had been invited to visit Hagrid that afternoon, as all the first year students had the afternoon off on Mondays.

The first year followed the other students all the way to the Great Hall to have breakfast, walking past so many corridors and stairs and doors Albus was sure he would take hours to get to his classroom, for the first class of the day. And the other classes too.

When they arrived the Great Hall, Albus sat close to Rose on Gryffindor's table. In the other tables, they could see Lorcan, Lysander and Scorpius. They waved to themselves from their respective tables, and turned back to their breakfasts.

As they ate, hundreds of owls suddenly invaded the hall. Albus and Rose were startled to see so many owls in the same place, each holding letters and students' mails. A considerable number of them landed in each table in the hall, pouring drinks and dropping food. Hedwig, Albus' owl, landed holding a copy of The Quibbler and a letter from his parents. Rose's owl, Cookie, had a letter from her parents and a book she had bought and forgotten at home.

They quickly opened their letters. Albus' said:

"Hi, Al! How is everything going in Hogwarts? We miss you already, you know. So, you're in Gryffindor, congratulations! See how you didn't need to worry about that? Today's your first day, behave yourself, pay attention to all the classes, try not to get in trouble... Ah, and let us know if James is bothering you. Your brother is complicated, but he loves you, of course.

So, what do you think? Hogwarts, ahn? You'll have a great time, I assure you. Don't forget to tell Neville we miss him! And Hagrid wants to see you this week. Oh, and tell James that he is in great trouble, can you believe he has taken my Firebolt? I told him, and I remember as if it was yesterday, you will NOT take my Firebolt with you this year!

Well, honey, I hope you have a great time and behave yourself this year. Keep in touch; we are waiting for your letter, so send one through Hedwig today! We want news from you; tell us if you like Hogwarts.

We love you"

Albus couldn't help laughing when he read the letter. He knew exactly who wrote each part. His father had started, then, his mother, Ginny, continued, telling him to behave. So his father interrupted her and was talking about James and his Firebolt when Ginny had obviously taken the feather from his dad's hand and she finished the letter, he knew it because that was her writing.

When Rose finished reading hers, they exchanged letters, and Albus started to read:

"CONGRATULATIONS, Rose! You know, daddy here always knew you would make it, and surely, I was right! Rose now is in Gryffindor, and grandfather is sooooo proud of you as well! You know, when I had your age

Rose, darling, please, ignore your father, you know exactly how he is. Anyway, hi! How are you? I'm so happy for you! See, everything is exactly like in Hogwarts, a history, is it not? This book is a classic, all students should read it before

Blablabla, it doesn't matter, Rose, because now I'm going to give you some important advices in your first day: first of all, get an intelligent friend who can pay attention to all History of Magic classes, I know it's hard, but you can do it. Second, you don't need to wake up early to get all the good food in breakfast; on the contrary, you must wake up when most of the students have already eaten, but the food is still being delivered from the kitchen to the tables, it usually happens at

Rose, do NOT listen to him, listen to me: pay attention to ALL your classes. They are all very important and

Aham, but ask me if I needed History of Magic in any time of my life? I think the answer would be

So, Rose, darling, I hope you have a really good day and, please, don't listen to your father

Don't listen to your mother

Behave, pay attention to your classes, have fun, do your homework... We love you!"

Both Rose and Albus were laughing loudly when they finished reading the letters. Albus knew he could always count on uncle Ron and aunt Mione if he needed some laughing. They were hilarious!

When they were done with their breakfast, Albus and Rose went back to Gryffindor's Tower, looking for James. Harry, Albus father, had assured him he could have the Marauder's Map when he got to Hogwarts, so they could avoid getting lost and partly as a punishment for James, from that time when he broke the blue ceramic vase grandmother Molly had gifted them in Christmas to "make the house happier", according to her.

James tried, but couldn't, run away from them. When he realized Albus was rushing to his side, he even tried to run!

"James, please..."

"Don't even start, Al, I need it"

"But dad said..."

"That's the part where you're wrong: I asked dad and he said I could keep the map.

"You're lying!" said Rose, who just had reached them.

James, not seeing any other way of getting out of there still having the map, ran.

"James, don't be so selfish!" Rose exclaimed, startled by James' conduct.

"James!"

* * *

Exactly as they expected, as they had no map with them, they got lost. Right in their first day, and it was all James' fault! Their first class was Transfiguration, and when they finally found the classroom, the class was already in the middle, but, much to their relief, they were not the only ones to get lost.

Minerva was a genius, and her class was amazing, exactly as Albus and Rose had expected it to be. They had Ravenclaw's students company in that class, that meaning Lorcan and Lysander, and Slytherin in the next, in History of Magic. Albus was looking forward to that class, as he wanted to talk to Scorpius, but at the same time feeling quite insecure about taking classes with Slytherin, the House that holds most prejudice from the other Houses. Albus wasn't sure, right now, if Slytherin was really the House of the bad wizards. Not after meeting Scorpius. He seemed to be such a nice boy.

So, History of Magic was really boring indeed. When Albus entered the classroom, he had already decided he would pay attention to Professor Binns, and he would be a good student. He had a seat, close to Rose, and watched as the other students rushed inside the classroom.

Albus saw Scorpius approach them, smiling.

"Hello" he said "how are you?"

He had a seat closed to them, looking quite expectant.

"History of Magic" commented him "a bunch of people told me this class is awful" Albus smiled"

"I know; we heard the same"

But right then, a ghost streamed in the classroom, having entered the place not through the door, but through the blackboard, startling the students. With no delay, the ghost started to talk "good morning, students, let's begin. As you know, Hogwarts is very old, and was founded in the XII century..."

It took some time for the students to realize the class had already started, and even more time for them to take feathers and scrolls to make notes on everything the teacher said. It wasn't very easy, as he would never pause, and the fact that he didn't need to breathe only made things worst. Albus had already given up by the time the class was over.

* * *

It was lunch time and all the students quickly headed to the Great Hall. Albus, Rose and Scorpius met Lorcan and Lysander on the way, laughing and chatting and, when they saw the three of them getting out of Binns' classroom, they rushed to their side.

"Hey, guys" said Lorcan "how was class? History of Magic, ahn? A lot of fun?"

"His class is unbelievably exhausting" claimed Scorpius "have you had classes with him yet?"

"Of course not, otherwise, we would have this zombielike face you have right now, wouldn't us?" mocked Lysander.

"Oh, never mind" said Rose "let's have lunch"

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't a big surprise.

They saw, once again, the House Elves serving lunch and dinner in the Great Hall, and there was Tinny again, adding more friends to her list as she would talk endlessly with the students. She was a very sympathetic House Elf.

After lunch, they took Potions class, but the real news was Olivia. She was a girl from Hufflepuff, which they found very easy to sympathize with. She was blond and was always smiling, showing her cute dimple evrytime she would do it. She had accidentally dropped her material over Rose's table, and in the end of the class, they were already becoming friends.

After Potions, they took Defence Against the Dark Arts, and then had the afternoon off. It was when all the classes were over, they first met Filch. Filch was the caretaker, a very funny and really old man, that would walk over the whole castle in the company of his cat, Mrs. Norris. He was always investigating the students; tiptoeing through the corridors everytime he'd see someone doing something wrong.

Every once in a while, Filch would suddenly appear, asking questions like "what are you doing here?" or saying things like "I know exactly what you've done!" just to see if a student would surrender under pressure. But, of course, mostly all the time he was only being paranoid. Very paranoid.

Albus was very happy. Hogwarts was amazing and surely didn't disappoint him in any way. For seven long years, that would be his home and though he would see his parents in vacations and knowing he would miss them anyway, he was ok with it. He liked it that way, and so did Rose. It was going to be a good year.

* * *

Review, please?


	4. Meeting An Old Friend

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

4. Meeting an old friend

Albus, Rose, Lorcan and Lysander could not even think of making plans for that afternoon. All of them had been warned at least a thousand of times that Hagrid wanted to see them, and that he was waiting for them with some tea and cakes.

When the kids were younger, they would know Hagrid as that sir that makes really hard cakes. But they eventually got to know him as Hogwarts' Keeper of keys and Grounds and were all delighted with him.

So, when the classes were over, in their very first day in Hogwarts, they met each other in the Great Hall and left the castle together, heading to Hagrid's hut. It was well placed right in the beginning of the Forest, and, behind it, they could see a pumpkin plantation. It was made of wood, with two doors and big windows. The kids headed to one of the doors and knocked it.

"Who is it?" Said the raspy voice of the Keeper of Keys they knew so well. Along with his voice, they heard the howls of a dog and they knew it was Fang, greeting them, scratching the door in order to open it.

"It's us, Hagrid!" called Albus "Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and Albus!"

"Oh, hello!" exclaimed Hagrid "jus' a second - back, Fang!"

It took sometime and struggling from Hagrid to keep Fang away from the door and open it at the same time. He asked the boys to do it and they entered the hut, looking around, examining the place. It was a single-story house, and in the corner there was a big bed, with a trunk by its side. In the other corner, there was a wood stove placed close to a table and chairs where the boys sat on. Hagrid had already done some rock cakes and some tea.

Hagrid let go of Fang, and the massive dog rushed over the boys and started licking their ears, as he always did. The boys stroke Fang's fur, greeting the massive dog. Hagrid then had a sit in one of his probably-very-strong chairs and they all started to talk and eat together.

As usual, Hagrid's cakes were hard enough to almost brake their teeth, and, as usual, the kids pretended to like them. They drank their tea and chatted about Hogwarts and their first day.

"Hope yeh don' get in trouble" said Hagrid, when he heard the kid's opinion about the classes they found to be boring (Potions, to Lorcan and Lysander, and History of Magic, to all of them of course) "I know it's borin' but yeh mus' pay attention an' do yehr homework.

Hagrid approached them, and, in a conspirator voice, said.

"Yeh mustn't know tha', but yehr parents asked me ter watch over yeh, this year. They told me ter tell them if yehr causin' any trouble"

"What?" the kids seemed to be indignant.

"So they don't trust us"

Hagrid waited for the kids to calm down and continued.

"Now, I don' like actin' in the dark, o'course, so I want yeh ter know. And, surely, I won't snitch on yeh. Bu' yeh have ter help me out, I mean, don' do anythin' too catastrophic. I know it's hard, especially with Hogwarts' recent tantrums...

"What? Tantrums?" asked Hagrid.

"What do you mean?" Lorcan joined him.

Hagrid sighed. He took a gulp of his tea and had a cake. The boys were surprised his teeth had survived all these years eating rock cakes, but they let it go. Half-giants must have very strong teeth, or whatever.

Hagrid told them:

"Hogwarts' been strange these days. The doors an' stairs don' work as before, the portraits are not movin' as they used to, an' the connexion between the kitchen an' the Great Hall jus' broke! The kitchen is a mess! Even the Forbidden Forest, tha' is par' of the property is weir' lately."

"I don' know what's goin' on" Hagrid seemed to be very worried. His expression had gone from excited to wondering "no one knows. Everybody is tryin' ter figure ou' but they didn't find anythin'. We have ter keep tryin' an' maybe we find somethin' but till now nothin'. Bu' surely it's nothin'. Hogwarts is strong an' it must be jus' recovering' from the las' war. I'm no' tha' worried."

He did look worried.

"But, Hagrid, how is it even possible?" asked Lysander "I mean, Hogwarts is... A school!

"Hogwarts is more than tha', Lysander" answered the half-giant "this school is alive from magic, jus' like a wand. It's alive for the students, the teachers an' everyone tha' might need it. It's almost like a person."

Lorcan and Lysander looked confused.

"This is so weird" said Rose "no one have any idea of what could be happening? How to stop it?"

"It's like I said, Hogwarts jus' need some time. Let's wai' and see what happens.

They chatted until it got dark outside.

"Hagrid, when is the first game?"

"Righ' after Haloween." he did not hesitate. He seemed to really enjoy Hogwarts games.

"It will be so cool, I've never seen any official Quiddich game" said Lorcan.

"I haven't neither" said Albus.

None of thm had.

"Ah, yeh'll love it! I always watch them with Growp, he loves it..."

That startled the kids.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Rose "Growp, how is he?"

"Oh, he is grea', thanks, if yeh want ter see him..."

"Of course we do!"

"Yeah, come on, Hagrid it's time!"

"I don' know, kids, maybe nex' time, it's gettin' dark..."

"Hagrid!"

"Okay, okay, very well..."

A few moments later they were heading to the Forbidden Forest, along with Fangs and Hagrid. He seemed to regret it as soon as he was out of the hut.


End file.
